


Can't Sleep Love

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Basically Ryo has a really bad night and can't sleep so he calls Akira, Btw this is a modern AU with OVA characterizations, M/M, because he is scared of sleeping by himself, because of you know his father trying to murder him, enjoy the fluff~, luckily Akira is there to help~, which screwed him up and traumatized him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: The night was still young in the city as the warm dusk was slowly fading into the night. Everyone was bustling about, either shopping, dining or just relaxing in one of the nearby parks. The cars glistened under the streetlamps and neon lights of the storefronts as they rode by, creating their usual commotion and noise of rumbling engines and loud horns. In the nearby neighborhood, the Makimura residence was quiet as warm lights shone out of the windows.Inside the home, the Makimuras had just finished supper and were getting ready to go to bed. In his room, Akira had changed into his grey sweats and was scrolling through his phone on social media. Post after post, he would occasionally find one of Miki’s posts and put a “like” on it. Other than that, there wasn’t anything that jumped out at him, so he eventually placed it on vibrate and placed it on the charger nearby. He lifted the covers and crawled inside, getting comfortable. He soon fell asleep for about ten minutes.VmmmmVmmmm





	Can't Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

The night was still young in the city as the warm dusk was slowly fading into the night. Everyone was bustling about, either shopping, dining or just relaxing in one of the nearby parks. The cars glistened under the streetlamps and neon lights of the storefronts as they rode by, creating their usual commotion and noise of rumbling engines and loud horns. In the nearby neighborhood, the Makimura residence was quiet as warm lights shone out of the windows.

Inside the home, the Makimuras had just finished supper and were getting ready to go to bed. In his room, Akira had changed into his grey sweats and was scrolling through his phone on social media. Post after post, he would occasionally find one of Miki’s posts and put a “like” on it. Other than that, there wasn’t anything that jumped out at him, so he eventually placed it on vibrate and placed it on the charger nearby. He lifted the covers and crawled inside, getting comfortable. He soon fell asleep for about ten minutes.

_Vmmmm_  
_Vmmmm_

_Vmmmm  
Vmmmm_

Akira woke up in an instant, albeit in a grumpy manner, but regardless he turned on his side and grabbed his phone from off of the nightstand next to him. His eyes were blurry as he took a moment to dim the brightness on his screen to keep himself from getting blinded.

It was a call, so he answered it.

“A-Akira?” A scared voice spoke out. Akira recognized that voice the instant he heard it.

“Ryo? What’s wrong?”

There was a hesitant silence on the other line when Akira heard a shaky inhale and exhale. His ears perked up the sound and immediately grew worried.

“Ryo, are you okay?” Akira asked, alert.

“…I can’t sleep… I… I’m scared…”

Akira’s eyes widened as he heard what sounded like a sniffle on the other end of the line, followed by more shaky breathing. There was something wrong, seriously wrong and Akira couldn’t wait another minute before he found himself hastily flying out of bed.

“Ryo, hang on for me okay? I’m gonna be over in a few minutes.”

“A-Akira?”

“Yes?”

“C-Can you stay on the phone, please? At least until you get here? P-Please?”

“I can do that. It’s gonna be okay, I’m right here if you need anything. I’ll be there, just wait for me, okay?”

“O-Okay…”

With his cell phone in his hand, he soon grabbed his duffel bag and things like a water bottle and a spare set of clothes, including his grey sweats. Getting his necessary things together, he slung his duffel bag and opened his bedroom window, feeling the cool evening breeze.

Soon he was flying in the air with his outstretched, bat-like wings helping him glide over the brightly-lit city. He was high enough above that he wouldn’t get spotted. He still had the phone up to the ear, just in case Ryo needed something.

Thank God the Makimuras had unlimited data; he had a feeling this could keep up for a bit until he could move in with Ryo somewhere.

“H-How far off are you?” Ryo asked over the phone just as Akira caught the sight of the Asuka property in sight.

“I see your house. Gimme a sec…” Akira quickly lands at the front door of the Asuka house.

“I’m at the front door.” Akira dug around in his duffel bag to grab his key to the door. He and Ryo both had a key to the house in case anything happened. Akira unlocks the door with the key and enters the house on high alert.

“A-Akira?”

“Yes?”

“Are you knocking on my bedroom door?”

“No, I’m downstairs. Why?”

Ryo’s breath hitched and Akira’s eyes widened.

“RYO, HOLD ON! I’M COMING!”

His mind went into panic mode as he ran for the stairs, his phone still up to his ear. If there was someone in this house, he had to find them quickly. He wasn’t ready for a demon fight, but if it had to be done, it had to be done.

If whatever it is got to Ryo…

His pace on the stairs grew faster as he took three steps four on the stairs, his heart racing in his chest. He could feel freezing cold fear running up his spine. He reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to see the dead-end hallway. Ryo’s bedroom was the last door on the left, so he walked slowly to it.

“Ryo, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m s-sorry I spooked you.”

“What happened?”

“I must have been… hearing things… I’m sorry I scared you for nothing…”

So Ryo was so paranoid that he started hearing things. It honestly didn’t surprise Akira, but it still broke his heart all the same. Who knows how long Ryo was suffering, waiting to call him.

“I’m walking up to your door now. Is it unlocked?”

“Y-Yes…”

Akira tested the doorknob to find it true and slowly opened the door with caution. Akira looked around into the room as he entered, making sure nothing was going to jump out at him. He saw Ryo’s bed in front of the large window that was partially concealed by the enormous curtains. The one thing that Akira immediately noticed on the bed was a large bump hidden under the numerous blankets.

“I’m in your room, so don’t freak out.” It sounded stupid to say, but freaking Ryo was the last thing that he wanted to do right now, especially given his weak, emotional state. Akira hung up the phone and gently lifted the covers, peeking inside.

“Ryo? You tucked in here?”

He lifted the covers a little more and saw a sight that completely shattered his heart: poor Ryo was curled inward with his phone in one hand, his face appearing puffy, and his eyes glassy and wet. The poor thing was even trembling visibly and sweating profusely.

“Akira?” Ryo’s weak voice cracked, making Akira’s heart break even more than it already was.

“Oh, Ryo…” Akira dropped the duffel bag on the floor next to the bed and, with Ryo desperately outstretching his arms to him, Akira lowered himself getting into the bed and into Ryo’s arms. Sitting up in the bed, Akira wrapped one arm around Ryo’s waist and the other on his back, stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him down. He firmly held Ryo as the blonde cried his eyes out into his chest and tightly clutching the back of his shirt like a lifeline, quietly saying his name. Akira kissed his hair, still gingerly holding him like a newborn.

“Akira… Akira… A-Akira…”

“It’s okay, I’m right here…you’re safe now…It’s alright…”

After a few moments, Ryo looked into Akira’s eyes, his blue eyes shiny from the tears. Akira felt soft hands sliding up and touching his face, feeling every single little feature. Akira knew why Ryo was doing it, he just wanted to be sure that the Akira he was seeing in front of him was real and in the flesh so he wasn’t stopping him. Instead, Akira gave him an assuring, warm smile and gave him a soft kiss on his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry for all of the trouble…”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, you needed me.”

He stroked Ryo’s back and his hair affectionately, causing him to calm down immensely. Gently laying him down back into bed, Akira took one of the blankets, draping it over the two of them while making sure that Ryo was not only covered but nice and warm.

“Hey, you okay?”

Ryo sniffled a little before looking back at him.

“Y-Yeah, a little bit.”

“You comfy?”

Ryo gave a positive, incoherent reply as he snuggled closer into Akira, resting his head in between his jaw and shoulder. In response, Akira kissed his hair again and wrapped his arm around him protectively. He reached over the edge of the bed to grab the water bottle and his phone.

“Here.” Akira gave Ryo the water bottle, which Ryo took gladly. As Ryo took a drink and nursed the bottle, Akira got his phone out and started digging through it to his gallery, where he had a separate folder saved away. It was titled Animals and it contained several videos of baby animals.

“You wanna try going to sleep or do you wanna watch some videos?”

The question peaked Ryo’s interest as he reached over and started to play on Akira’s phone, picking amongst the gallery of videos to watch. The one he picked was a cat video compilation, so the video loaded.

One thing that Akira found interesting was that whenever Ryo got upset or something, he would get unusually cuddly around him. It was actually adorable to see Ryo reacting positively to the video, as he was easily entertained by the cats’ various antics, and his little laugh could cure cancer.

The more he watched Ryo, the more he noticed about Ryo’s little features:

His blonde hair feeling unusually soft against his skin and smelling lightly of cigarette smoke and cinnamon.

His eyes were a pretty blue moon color and they would twinkle like they had little stars in them if he saw something he liked.

His dark, long lashes look like a raven’s wings every time he blinked.

His skin was smoother than a stone and whiter than a lily.

His hands were delicate and small, with his thin fingers long and graceful.

His little nose and plump, pink lips were cute and fit his face.

His body was a work of art; it had a certain curve to it that fit like a glove against his own body.

He could probably list a million other things that he liked about Ryo, but it would take days to list them all.

Akira started to notice something under the pillow. He carefully snuck his arm under the pillow and felt a blade. He pulled out the bladed object to find a knife.

“Why is this here?” Akira questioned.

“O-Oh, I had that there in case anything happened.”

Normally Akira would have thought this to be odd, but Ryo had a legitimate reason to worry since his father tried to kill him in the middle of the night. Ryo carefully took the knife from Akira’s hand and set it next to the window. He then snuggled back to Akira and laid his hand on Akira’s chest resting his head on Akira’s collarbone. Akira sweetly kissed into his hair again before their attention was turned to the video, which was nearing the end.

Ryo yawned cutely as the video ended and Akira knew that Ryo was close to falling asleep. Akira then turned his phone off and placed it in his duffel bag before he snuck deeper under the sheets and blankets, slowly taking Ryo with him. Ryo was trying to stay awake, for him, but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so.

“Akira?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m here for the whole night, right here if you need me. Okay?”

Ryo nodded.

“If anyone is gonna come through that door, they’ll have to get to me and I’m sure as hell gonna make sure that you’re safe.”

A quiet moment passed between them as Akira felt Ryo’s hand caressing the side of his face.

“Hey. I love you, Ryo. You know that, right?”

Ryo nodded with a soft smile and felt Akira’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him inward.

“Soon, it’ll be just us, just like this. We’ll have a little apartment, somewhere in Yokohama maybe, with a little dog of ours. We can visit the sea all the time together and maybe… maybe even _get married_. Would you like that?”

He watched as Ryo’s eyes start to sparkle at the thought. Ryo nodded happily at the thought, his eyes getting a little misty and his voice failing to produce, the sheer happiness at the prospect of him and Akira together. Akira hummed with a smile and kissed his forehead. The two of them snuggled into each other and took a moment to get comfortable. Akira stroked Ryo’s back as Ryo was getting close to falling asleep. It took a bit but soon, he heard Ryo’s quiet breathing as Ryo fell asleep, probably for the first time since the incident.

He looks so cute when he sleeps.

Akira may have to explain to the Makimuras where the hell he was at all night, but if it meant that Ryo would finally get some well-needed sleep and some peace of mind, it was worth it.


End file.
